smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternal Conflict (AoC Universe)
The '''Eternal Conflict '''is the name given to the seemingly perpetual struggle between the angels of Elysium and the demons of Tartarus. Since the beginning of time up until the Fall of the Pantheon, the two sides had been locked in a stalemate, with one side temporarily gaining advantages throughout the course of the war only to lose it. For both teams, it was a matter of maintaining their ideology while utterly destroying the other, while refusing to accept the idea that, without the other, there would be no Universe as we know it. The conflict seemingly began around -900,000 with the Sudden Siege of the Silver City. Elysium's perspective The angels of the Elysian Fields see themselves as the stewards of peace, they stand for order and the Light. Armed to the teeth with spiritual weapons, they were tasked not only with protecting the Old Gods as they did their work in forming the Universe, but also spreading the Light into the coldest and darkest parts of it. The Vanir (regular angels) served as the order enforcement team, with frontline combat being their main concern. The Aesir (archangels) oversaw these operations and campaigns, while dictating strategy from the Aegis Council in the Silver City. The angels see the demons as agents of chaos that must be put to the sword before they destabilise the delicate balance of the Cosmos. Tartarus' perspective The demons of Tartarus see the Cosmos as a blank canvas; a free platform onto which they will unleash their hellish creativity. Also armed with spiritual weapons, their major ideological mission is to perpetuate disorder and disharmony among the elements of the Universe, with the aim of "freeing" them from the superimposed structures that so oppressively contain them. Unlike Elysium, Hell had no organised 'leadership' structure; it was merely a rule by strength, and thus the head of Hell could change several times a day. The angels thus had no idea who they would fight against. The demons see the angels as agents of piety and restrictive order that must be liberated from their own existence before they remand the Cosmos in bondage. Fall of the Pantheon In the aftermath of the Fall of the Pantheon at Lucithel's hands, the Eternal Conflict appears to have changed locations. No longer occuring between Heaven and Hell, the two sides have taken the fight to the mortals of Earth, and now struggle for control over the hearts and minds of the native, sapient inhabitants. The Dark Lord previously held sway over Man via the Seven Princes of Hell, who have since been incapacitated by the Armies of the Light led by the remaining uncorrupted Aesir. Current status of the war The war is not over; it has only changed locations. No longer to angels and demons fight in the grey space between Heaven and Hell, but now, they vie for influence over the mortal men and women of Middle-Earth, hoping to guide them down their desired path. This was partly due to the theory of Sargamon that the Fusion Staff's power crystals were located here. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Tragic events Category:Aeon of the Champion events Category:Conflicts